


Deinos

by rsadelle



Series: Kratos Trilogy [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-17
Updated: 2002-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco goes to Snape for answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deinos

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: BDSM. Abuse of power.
> 
> Many thanks to Melle for her encouragement, help with Latin, and mini-beta.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy," Snape sneered as Draco barged into his office.

Draco grabbed Snape's arm. "What the fuck did you teach Potter?" he demanded.

Snape narrowed his eyes. "Take your hands off of me, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco only tightened his grip. "Whatever you taught him, I want you to teach me too."

Snape waved his wand and muttered an incantation. Draco flew back and into a chair. "I may be the Potions Master," he said coldly, "but that does not mean I don't know how to use a wand." His eyes narrowed as he stared down at Draco. Then he smirked. "Perhaps you are in need of a little demonstration." A wave of his wand brought Draco to his feet. A second wave and Draco's clothes fell to the floor.

Draco flushed. "What do you think you're doing?" he demanded indignantly, his voice not quite failing on the last word.

Snape raised his eyebrows. "I believe you said something about teaching lessons." He waved his wand twice. Scrolls, Potions ingredients, and a few stoppered bottles flew from his desk to settle around the room. When his desk was clear, the second wave of his wand bent Draco face down over it, his chest flat against the smooth wood. Draco squirmed, uncomfortable with how much Snape's control turned him on.

Snape bent over and said directly into Draco's ear, "Let me show you how a real wizard uses a wand."

Draco's arousal deepened when Snape used a simple lubricating spell to prepare him. Then something long and thin entered him. He squirmed a little. It wasn't unpleasant, not really, just a little odd. He remembered Snape's words and his eyes widened. He couldn't really be--

Snape murmured, "Calesce," and his wand warmed itself almost to the point of burning inside Draco's body. He murmured another spell and it began to unerringly vibrate against the one spot guaranteed to make Draco writhe in pleasure.

Draco pushed back against the long, thin length of Snape's wand. He began to plead, hating himself for it. "Please, Professor Snape," he gasped, "I'll do anything you want, just let me come."

"I'm not done with you yet." Snape's breath brushed against Draco's ear. He stood straight again and put his free hand flat against the center of Draco's back to hold him down while he used a somewhat complicated spell to make the end of his wand swell.

Draco howled.

Snape bent over him again. "This is how a real wizard uses his wand." He twisted the wand and Draco sobbed in reaction. "Oh, yes, Mr. Malfoy. This is not what you had in mind, but this is what a private lesson with me is like." Snape draped himself over Draco and used his weight to press him down against the desk. "You may come now," he said magnanimously.

With permission given, Draco thrashed against the desk, simultaneously trying to push up into Snape's wand and weight and move away from the pressure nearly tearing him apart. When he came, his seed splashed against the clean finish of Snape's desk.

Snape pulled away and there was a rustling. Draco lay limply on the desk, trying to remember how to breathe, and listened to the small sounds. He moaned lowly when Snape removed his wand and screamed when he replaced it with his cock.

Snape fucked him quickly, ignoring his small attempts to either move toward or away from him. As he came, Snape bit deep into Draco's shoulder, his bite overlapping the one Harry had left on the same patch of skin. Draco let out a moan that was nearly a whimper.

Snape pulled out of Draco and stepped away from him. "Stand up," he ordered. "Put your clothes back on," he said as soon as Draco was standing on shaky legs. Snape used a cleaning charm on his desk and wand, then sat down behind it and summoned a stack of parchment.

Draco finished dressing and stood in front of Snape's desk. It took all of his willpower to overcome the remaining shakiness of his legs and stand steadily.

Snape looked up from his grading and arched his eyebrows at Draco. "You are dismissed, Mr. Malfoy." When Draco was nearly out the door, he added, "I trust there will be no further scenes of this nature." It was not a question.

Draco was halfway back to the Slytherin common room before he realized he still didn't know the trick Harry had used on him.


End file.
